


Hyung's Baby

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [40]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aegyo, Age Play, Baby Kihyun, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Spanking, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Sometimes, Kihyun just wanted to not be the one in control, to be treated like a baby. His boyfriend Hoseok finds out, and is more than willing to make this wish come true.[Kiho/Baby Kihyun]





	Hyung's Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> kihyun likes wonho to treat him like a baby (in a kinky way ie: spanking, baby talk, punishing him, praising him, etc (AKA: Age play....))

While most of the other members knew that Hoseok and Kihyun were in a romantic relationship together- they also shared a much more intimate and unique bond that nobody else knew about: Kihyun was Hoseok’s baby. More than just a pet name, Hoseok treated Kihyun like an actual infant, his precious baby boy whom he showered with love. Despite how perfect their relationship is now, it didn’t begin in the most straight-forward way, actually… it was a mistake.

In their day-to-day lives, Kihyun was always in control, always doing everything for the others. He cooked, he cleaned, he watched over his dongsaengs and did everything he could to be the strong, prideful man he came off as. In truth, this weighed on him a lot more than he could ever properly express to his boyfriend, Hoseok. Sometimes all he really wanted was to get babied, to have that responsibility taken off his hands for a few hours. Too embarrassed to approach Hoseok about it, Kihyun began coping with his need for being babied by acting like one by himself. It worked just fine for a few weeks, until one day- Hoseok caught him. 

Comeback was usually a stressful time, for all of them, but for some reason- this comeback was taking its toll on Kihyun more than ever. He found it harder to resist ordering cute baby things on the internet and cuddling up with his soft blankets and stuffed animals any time he was alone. There were even a few times where he actually found himself reverting to sucking his thumb and whining- and he _never_ did that. He knew it was getting harder to hold back from doing what he truly desired, but he never thought it would go that far. 

After a particularly rough day, Kihyun needed something to comfort him, something to make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He went straight to his room after arriving back to the dorm and ran inside. In his rush, he didn’t bother closing the door all the way, and went straight to his hidden box of baby stuff, pulling out his softest blanket and cutest stuffed bunny and pressing them against his chest, holding them tight. They smelled like lavender and something sweet, and were so fluffy and comforting. Kihyun smiled happily, pressing the silk edges of his blanket against his cheek while he cuddled the cute little bunny plush to his chest. Kihyun felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment, and then pressed his thumb into his mouth, reveling in how nice it felt to revert to truly acting like a baby. He curled his little sock-covered toes, and his cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink, his eyes slipping closed in bliss.

“Kihyunnie?” Hoseok’s voice called from behind him, and Kihyun jolted in surprise, throwing his blanket and toy onto the nearest bed and wiping his thumb on the back of his pants. He couldn’t even turn around to look at his boyfriend, embarrassment and shame washing over him in waves.

“Kihyunnie, what are you doing?” Hoseok repeated, taking a few steps closer to his boyfriend, his eyes curious but also worried. He knew what he saw when he’d walked into the room- and he’d never seen Kihyun so vulnerable and content. He looked… at peace with himself, and Hoseok hadn’t seen him this comfortable in a very long time.

“I-I…” Kihyun stumbled out, feeling too humiliated to even think about formulating a reply. How could he tell his boyfriend he’d been hiding this side of himself when he’d caught him in such a compromising position? Clenching his jaw, Kihyun stared at the ground, tears filling his vision the more he worried about Hoseok seeing him differently.

“It’s okay, baby, I’m not gonna judge you,” Hoseok reassured, his voice taking a slightly higher tone as he approached Kihyun, trying to be as calm as possible. Kihyun looked so embarrassed and nervous, he just wanted to coddle him, kiss his little cheeks… honestly, when he’d walked in on Kihyun, Hoseok thought the man looked absolutely adorable. He didn’t see anything wrong with that, and Kihyun shouldn’t either.

“Hyung…” Kihyun whimpered, his eyes finally darting to look over at Hoseok, his eyes shining with nerves. Hoseok smiled reassuringly, reaching his hand up to hold Kihyun’s waist, rubbing it consolingly. Kihyun could feel the honesty and lack of judgement radiating from his boyfriend, and he wondered why he’d been too embarrassed to mention this side of himself to the man before now. 

“Do you like things like this?” Hoseok prompted, hoping Kihyun would fill in the gaps for him. He could tell this meant a lot more to Kihyun than just having soft blankets and stuffed animals. Kihyun slowly nodded, his fingers anxiously playing with the hem of his shirt.

“I-I do,” he replied, swallowing thickly. Obviously Hoseok didn’t really know what he’d walked in on, but it was time Kihyun told him. “I like feeling… like a baby,” Kihyun continued, his voice turning soft and trailing off at the end. That was a pretty general statement, but it was honestly how he felt.

“What all… do you do exactly? To feel like a baby?” Hoseok asked, staring up into Kihyun’s face, his cheeks a light shade of pink and eyes caring. Kihyun hummed, eyes flickering over to the nearest bed where some of his stuff was still strewn about.

“Well, I have soft things, and cute things, um,” Kihyun began, feeling embarrassed all over again. Hoseok moved his hand up Kihyun’s back, rubbing him comfortingly. “Honestly, it’s kinda hard to really feel like a baby by myself,” Kihyun continued, not even thinking of the implications of his statement until Hoseok replied.

“Well, then I could help you with that?” Hoseok asked, smiling softly, his expression pure and genuine. Eyes widening, Kihyun gasped, his cheeks on fire. Not only was Hoseok willing to accept him, but even help him out? Kihyun couldn’t be happier. Nodding, Kihyun flashed Hoseok a timid but bright smile, pressing a little closer to his boyfriend.

“I would love that~” <3

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, what’s this? It looks like my baby broke one of the rules,” Hoseok called out, and Kihyun jolted, pausing his cleaning to look over at his chastising boyfriend.

“Wh…? I wasn’t overworking myself, I was just straightening up the living room, it’s no big deal,” Kihyun argued, slowly turning back around to continue cleaning. Hoseok hummed, the sound low in his throat as he approached Kihyun.

“You know my rule, babies aren’t supposed to work so hard, and it’s already almost midnight- past your bedtime,” Hoseok continued, and Kihyun flushed, sensing the tone in his boyfriend’s voice. Swallowing thickly, Kihyun felt a switch flip inside him, and his eyes grew hazy with budding arousal, turning his head to look over at Hoseok.

“What are you going to do then? I’m… I’m really thorry,” Kihyun apologized, his lisp coming through full force, not even caring anymore. He pouted a little, and set down the things he was holding, paying full attention to the authoritative figure looming beside him. 

“Bad boys need to be punished, Kihyun-ah,” Hoseok replied, his voice stern. Kihyun nodded softly, hanging his head with flushed cheeks as Hoseok led them back to his room. Neither Hyungwon nor Hyunwoo were home currently- which meant Hoseok’s room was completely empty when they entered it. Perfect. Hoseok shut and locked the door behind them, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Kihyun sit demurely on the edge of his bed.

“How are you going to punish me, sir?” Kihyun asked, curling his shoulders closer to his body and making himself look even smaller than he already was. Hoseok smiled, unable to not think his baby looked cute, even when he was being bad.

Instead of verbally replying, Hoseok decided to simply show Kihyun, and walked over to his bed to take a seat right next to the boy. He patted his lap expectantly, giving Kihyun a lingering gaze. His intent was clear.

“Pull down your pants,” Hoseok added, tilting his chin up and staring down at the boy. Kihyun obeyed, nodding his head as he stood up, pulling down his jeans and briefs, his gaze shyly directed into Hoseok’s eyes. “Now get on my lap,” Hoseok ordered, and Kihyun did as he was told, laying across Hoseok’s lap so that his bare ass was sticking up in the air. As he was adjusting himself, Kihyun bit his lip, feeling how his cock pressed flush against Hoseok’s thigh. It was kinda… erotic, and Kihyun frowned in embarrassment, burying his face in his arms.

“Now, you know why I’m punishing you right, sweetie?” Hoseok asked, his voice gentle but assertive. Kihyun nodded his head, swallowing as he feels Hoseok’s hand lightly rub his backside.

“Yes sir,” Kihyun vocally replied, feeling his heart race at the knowledge of what Hoseok was about to do to him.

“And you know I’m only doing this because I love you and want you to take care of yourself, right angel?” Hoseok asked, and Kihyun felt his cheeks warm, feeling every bit of the sentiment that Hoseok was telling him. He always knew that whenever Hoseok punished him, it was only because that was what was best for Kihyun, and he always felt the love behind every spank.

“Of course, sir,” Kihyun replied, and Hoseok hummed, smiling. His baby always knew what he was going for.

“Good,” Hoseok replied, and then raised his hand, lowering it onto Kihyun’s bare butt with a resounding slap. Kihyun lurched forward, his eyes widening in surprise and cheeks flaring red. Hoseok repeated the action a few more times, and by the fourth spank, Kihyun was really starting to feel the sting. Hoseok had quite the arm on him, and could definitely deliver some hard, resounding hits. At the fifth slap, Kihyun couldn’t hold back a moan, the sound a mixture of pained and pleasured. Hoseok smirked, feeling Kihyun’s dick stiffen on his thigh.

“Ten more,” Hoseok said, unable to resist his smirk from widening as he said the next line. “Count them,” he ordered, and Kihyun whined, embarrassment welling up in the pit of his stomach from the request. Hoseok delivered the next blow, and Kihyun quickly began counting. The feeling was intense, having to count each rapidly applied spank one by one, and Kihyun was feeling so many swirling, powerful emotions. It hurt so badly he wanted to beg for Hoseok to stop, but the pain was so satisfying and arousing that he couldn’t will himself to. He could only continue to diligently count. 

Once he got down to the last three, however, Kihyun was seriously starting to lose his grip, the numbers coming out a bit delayed and strained. His breath came out in short, heavy pants, and tears were welling in his eyes from the intensity.

“Ten,” Kihyun barely managed to get out, body slumping against Hoseok’s. His cock was still embarrassingly hard against Hoseok’s leg, and he was barely registering that this might be a means for another punishment. Feeling a masochistic desire for more, Kihyun rubbed himself against Hoseok’s thigh, the action outright depraved.

“You’re such a good boy, doing exactly as I say,” Hoseok complimented, reaching his hand up and running his fingers through Kihyun’s hair. “Getting your dick all stiff for me too, so eager to please~” Hoseok continued, and Kihyun whined, burying his face in his arms. Hoseok noticed…!

“Thank you, sir,” Kihyun replied, happy that he was pleasing his boyfriend so much, even though he honestly had no control over those bodily functions. Hoseok hummed, running his fingers through Kihyun’s hair again.

“I’ve almost completely forgiven you… if you’ll just do one more thing for me, you’ll be completely in the clear,” Hoseok said, and Kihyun perked up, curious as to what Hoseok wanted him to do. “Show me Kihyunnie’s aegyo~” Hoseok requested, and Kihyun smiled nervously, getting up from Hoseok’s lap to stand in front of him, his legs wobbling from the sudden movement. Pursing his lips and looking shyly down at the floor, Kihyun swallowed, not quite sure what kind of aegyo Hoseok wanted from him. 

Although unsure, Kihyun flickered his eyes up into Hoseok’s, and knew immediately what to do. He could tell by the eager, sweet expression that anything would please him, and Kihyun couldn’t let him down- pulling out an old set of aegyo from 2015 that he hadn’t done in a while. Hoseok gasped at the familiar aegyo, his face brightening up in the most pure, love-struck expression Kihyun had ever laid eyes on. Kissing each of his fingers and finishing his show of cuteness, Kihyun smiled broadly, giggling sweetly under his breath.

Hoseok clapped in utmost appreciation, and then reached over, grabbing Kihyun by the wrists and dragging him down onto the bed right on top of him. Gasping in surprise, Kihyun couldn’t do much to avoid collision, and merely accepted his fate in Hoseok’s strong arms. It felt pretty nice, being cradled on top of Hoseok, and Kihyun closed his eyes, a small smile on his face.

“That was so cute, Kihyunnie~” Hoseok complimented, and Kihyun chuckled, his hand curling around Hoseok’s firm bicep and squishing it absently.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Kihyun replied, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt so small and comfortable in Hoseok’s arms. Hoseok squeezed Kihyun tighter, and then pressed a sweet kiss to the top of his head.

“It was so perfect, watching my baby do such a cute show just for hyung~” Hoseok continued, and Kihyun smiled, his cheeks turning pink. He was mildly worried that his body weight was crushing Hoseok, but the man seemed perfectly content. Not questioning it, Kihyun relaxed fully on top of Hoseok, nuzzling into his squishy chest. “Aaa, my cute little baby~ such a good boy~” Hoseok prattled on, and the sounds of his boyfriend coddling him started making Kihyun sleepy, so comfortable and full of warmth that it was dangerous.

“Oh? Are you gonna fall asleep?” Hoseok asked, and Kihyun woke up a little more, his eyes barely cracking open. Nodding against Hoseok’s chest, he could feel the rumble of his boyfriend’s laugh, and closed his eyes again.

“Just go to bed, baby. I’ll still be here holding you when you wake up” <3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3


End file.
